dax0042 - Lilly gets her wish
by RecoveringLostFanfiction
Summary: Recovered on 2013-09-28 19:00:22


Lilly gets her wish

by dax0042

Category: Alpha and Omega

Genre: Family, Romance

Language: English

Status: Completed

Published: 2013-05-04

Updated: 2013-06-01

Rating: M

Chapters: 1

Words: 2,702

Summary: Lilly and Garth have been married for some time now, and she will stop at nothing to start a family with Garth. But will Eve let them, or will they have to wait some more?

Lilly gets her wish

It was just a another summer day in Jasper City, and in a mansion overlooking the city was a young married couple. Garth and Lilly Jones. They had been married for only a year and a half, but Lilly was wanting to have children with Garth, but he was worried that his mother-in-law, Eve would kill him if he tried to sleep with his wife.

Garth was getting really hot in the sun so he decided to take a dip in the pool. As he slowly got into the water, the fur on his back shot up to the feeling of the cold water on his skin. So when he was all the way in, he started to swim some laps, from one end of the pool to the other. But today was the start of mating season. Garth knew Lilly would want to mate, but would he get into trouble with Eve? Would she tear his eyes out and use them for fish bait? It was going to be very hard for him and Lilly to mate.

Lilly however decided to find away for them to mate, so picking up her sell phone, she called her mother.

"Hello Lilly," Eve said on the other end of the line. "I was wondering when you might call."

"Hi, mom," Lilly said with a giggle, "I wanted to ask you if you would allow Garth and I to mate." then what Lilly heard made her shiver with fear.

"If Garth so much as touches you, then I will make him regret it with the loss of his balls!" Eve voice booming from the other end of the phone.

But Lilly was determine to have children with Garth. "Mom you can't control me like some slave master. Garth and I have been wanting to start a family, and you like the bitch you are, just want me to say childless," Lilly barked out, "I know that last year you let Kate and Humphrey mate and now they have two kids. I am not planing on being childless until I'm thirty, so you can ether let us mate or we suffer your anger."

Eve was shocked at what Lilly had said to her, and she was right; she was holding them back from taking their love to the next level.

"I'm sorry Lilly," Eve said, "I should have let you and Garth do it last like I did for your sister. It's just that I am still getting use to the idea of having my last daughter losing her virginity and having kids of her own."

Lilly knew her mother only wanted what was best for her. "I know mom, but it was something I have always wanted. I also want to say I'm sorry for my out burst." Lilly said as a tear ran down her cheek. Eve could hear her daughter holding back a sob.

"Lilly if you want to have children, then go and have the time of your life, but if Garth gets out of hand take those lovely teeth of yours, go for the throat, and don't let go until he passes out from blood loss."

Lilly eyes were wide with shock at hearing what her mom said, so she hung up her phone. Looking out the window she saw Garth in the pool swimming laps, then an idea popped into her head. Without a second thought, Lilly went and put on her skimpiest thong bikini, and headed outside to see if Garth would take her right then and there.

As Lilly stepped outside, Garth turned to see his wife standing in front of him almost completely necked. "Wow, Lilly you look sexy in that," he said trying not to show the lust in his eyes.

Lilly was very happy to hear that, and for some reason Garth could not stop looking at her breasts. Every time he saw them, he would picture his hands on Lilly's breasts, his dork sliding in and out of her, and then cumming inside of her.

But his fantasy was cut short when he saw Lilly untie her bikini top and lay down in front of him. Garth began to jack himself off under the water, but if Lilly saw him doing this, she might get mad. So he got out of the pool and headed for the house.

Garth was a few feet away from the door, when Lilly called out to him. "Garth while your inside would you bring me some lemon aid?"

"Sure," he replied. When Garth got to the kitchen, he looked out the window to see if Lilly was still there, and she was. Pulling down his trunks enough, so he could finish jacking himself off.

Garth's hand went up and down, until he felt his climax coming, and soon his balls tightened and he shot his cum all over his hand.

When he was done jacking himself, something caught his eye. There was Lilly laying on the lounge chair, and to his surprise she had taken her bikini top completely off and was face-up. Garth had a great view of her tits, and his boner came back to life in a matter of seconds.

Lilly had never done that before, so Garth wondered if she was trying to tease him, or if she was just trying to get some sun on her front before he came back.

When Garth came out with some lemon aid, Lilly didn't bother to cover herself up.

"Here you go sweetheart," Garth said fighting the erg to rip his trunks off and just pound her with his now throbbing dork.

"Thank you," Lilly said with a sly smile. She watched Garth get back into the pool, and then waited a little while before she would make her move on him.

After a while, Lilly stood up, and Garth thought she was going to leave. He was very upset, since he had been wanting to mate with her. But to Garth delight, Lilly pulled on the string of her bikini thong and let it fall to the ground. He saw her now in the full nude, and he almost came right there on the spot.

"I hope you don't mind me swimming like this?" Lilly asked.

Garth nodded dumbfound. Lilly must have known what effect she had on him, and she used it to her advantage. she began to swim around him like a shark, and her prey was his swimming trunks.

Lilly took this time to dive under water, she eyed Garth's trunks, and with a quick tug pulled them off with out any problem. Garth was shocked by his wife sudden change, she had always been so shy, so kind. But now she was taking him for a ride.

Garth watched as Lilly tossed his trunks out of the pool. "Why did you do that?" he asked.

Lilly shrugged. "If we are going to mate, then we both need to be necked."

Garth nearly jumped out of skin when he hear the word 'mate'. Lilly must of had hard time with her mom to get her to let them finally have their mating day.

Garth then saw Lilly pull herself onto the ledge and sat with legs spread apart, giving him a good view of her now moist lips.

"Garth, I want you to take me here and now," she said. Garth swam over to her, but did not get out. Instead he pulled Lilly back in the pool.

Lilly was not sure what he was thinking, but she chose not to ask any questions.

"My dad told me on his first day of mating he did mom in the pool," Garth said. "So I would like our first time to be special." Lilly smiled at what he said. And with those final words, he quickly gripped his wife legs so they were around his waist, and with one good thrust, he pushed his thick, throbbing dork deep into her hot lips. with that one motion, he was sent in balls deep and at that moment, Garth felt a wave of pleasure. But not Lilly.

Lilly hissed in pain as her virginity was taken by her husband, and it hurt so much. Looking down into the water, she saw some blood coming from her womanhood. Garth looked at how he had just caused his wife a whole lot of pain, and he knew he was taking it to fast for their first time.

"Lilly, I'm sorry if I was a little to hard on you, if you want to stop we can," Garth said. But Lilly did not want this to stop, if they were going to do this, then this was their one chance to do so.

"Garth... please... go slow," Lilly said softy. Garth looked at her with concern, but would not deny his wife. So he slowly began to pull out of Lilly, groaning at the wonderful feeling that worked around his crotch just from pulling out of his wife's womanhood. Once only the tip was still in, he pushed himself back in, but slowly, so he would not hurt her as he did. The two moaned in unison as Garth made his thrusts in a rhythm that made Lilly's insides tingle with pleasure.

"Harder Garth... go harder... faster..." Lilly moaned. Garth obeyed and put more power into his thrusts. He moved his hands down to her hips, so he could hold on to her as they mated. But the water was keeping Garth from using his full power to pleasure his wife. Every time he thrusted, the more he felt like he was in heaven.

"Yes! Give it to me, Garth!" Lilly screamed as her world was rocked by her mate. The pleasure Garth was giving her actually better then the sex toys she used when she was first dating him. The alpha's speed was faster then her omega speed, so it added up; they were meant to be since the time they were born. And now here they are, mating for the first time in their adult life.

Lilly was so close to her orgasm, that she wanted this time to last forever. She craved it. She wanted it. She needed it. The same could be said for Garth, he could never had asked for the perfect mate. But now, he had someone. The one who would never leave him for another man.

As Garth was pounding away at his wife, he wanted to give her more pleasure. So he lowered his head to her left breast and began to suck on her nipple like a newborn pup. Lilly loved where this was going, but she wanted her butt to get some attention. So she pulled his hands down to her rear. Garth began to get the pitcher as he went to work, squeezing at her big, round butt cheeks.

Garth was fully focused on nothing but shooting his thick seed into Lilly's womb, and giving the thing she always wanted; a child of her own.

As Garth sucked on Lilly's nipple, but saw her starting to shiver do the amount of pleasure.

"Lilly, I don't want this to end just yet," Garth said in a relaxing tone. He kept thrusting in and out of her, her liquids made easier to mate. He then took his mouth off of her nipple and kissed her neck lovingly, whispering words of love into her ear. Then he went back to sucking her tits.

Lilly could not handle getting mated and her breast getting sucked at the same time. With a loud moan, she came hard right there, soaking Garth's now super hard rod, so it would go deeper into her. However, though Lilly had become somewhat tired, Garth was no where near ready to climax. He became so aroused, so horny, and so desperate to cum in his wife that he picked her up, got out of the pool, took her inside to their bedroom, placed on the bed and began to slam his dork into her with all that he had.

Lilly's walls were squeezing Garth's dork, and he kept plowing into her. He thrusted faster as the feeling of pleasure was building up in his balls, but he kept on going in and out of Lilly's wet lips. Soon his knot was slapping her wet lips.

"Yes give it all to, I want to be a mom so badly," Lilly screamed. Garth kept pounding her as he put all his power into one big thrust. That one thrust pushed his knot into his wife, locking them together as he unleashed his cum into her womb. Lilly let out one last long moan as she came one last time.

Lilly laid there in pure bliss, but she was not done with Garth who was now panting from their mating.

"That was amazing," Garth said waiting for his knot to shrink.

"Yes it was," Lilly replied, "but we're not done just yet."

"What do you mean," Garth asked.

"I thought you would take me in the doggy style," Lilly said with a sly smile, "I mean, we are wolves by the way, so I think we need to do what our forefathers did."

"I like it," Garth said smiling at the idea. "But we need to wait until my knot shrinks."

"Alright," Lilly said in a understanding tone. So the two lovers waited for a few minutes until Garth's knot was small enough to pull out. As he did all their cum leaked out a little, but they didn't mind. Lilly saw that Garth's dork was half limp, but she knew how to fix that.

Lilly moved down until her breasts were level with his dork. Looking at him with lust in her eyes, she sandwiched his dork between the soft, wet fur of her breasts, giving both of them equal pleasure. His tip poked out from top, directly under Lilly's face. She smile and gave it a soft lick causing Garth's breath to shudder. As she moved, his dork began to harden in her bosom. The more his shaft appeared, the harder it got. Lilly's tit job was working wonders on Garth, his eyes nearly rolled back in his head as the amount of pleasure was drawing him near his climax. He had never felt anything better in his whole life. Which is why he was very disappointed when Lilly pulled away from him.

Lilly then got on her hands and knees, lifted her tail in the air, and presented herself to Garth.

"I need you now," Lilly begged as she waited for Garth to mount her. Garth moved behind Lilly and mounted her, aligning his wolfhood with her womanhood, and pushed himself all the way in.

"Your so tight," Garth groaned.

"And your so big," cried Lilly as Garth started thrusting in and out of her for a second time. There was such force in the thrusts that Lilly had a hard time keeping herself steady.

"I will never forget this day," Lilly moaned, lost in pure bliss. Garth did what he did best; he picked up speed and humped his mate faster, making her moan louder. Garth started kissing her neck affectionately. Then in one thrust, Garth hit Lilly's g-spot.

"Do that again, it felt so good... Don't stop Garth," Lilly cried as Garth hit her g-spot again. Lilly pushed back against Garth's thrusts, as his knot entered her for a second time. Then he finally reached his climax, and came inside Lilly, filling her up for good this time. Lilly threw her head back and howled with Garth in pure ecstasy.

When Garth's orgasm ended he and Lilly fell on their sides as they rested.

"That was the best time I ever had," Lilly said as she panted hard. Garth was glad that they got to do this with; and on the first day of mating season at that.

"I love you," Garth said as he soon passed out from all the sex, but he felt like it was the best day of his life. Soon both lovers fell asleep in each others arms. And while they slept, new life began to grow inside of Lilly.


End file.
